


Cold Feet

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Victor's russian genes do not help him from getting cold, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is yuuri's worst enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: “Victor I told you not to go out in that blizzard, you know Russian winters better than I do. I told you if you had to go to cover up properly. I then told you to not stay out too long because you would get a cold. After deciding to ignore everything I said, you expect me to take care of you while you are cold and kind of sick? Find someone to take care of you, you overgrown man-child.” Yuuri scolded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> just a quick one-shot I thought of. I personally feel like even though Victor is Russian and an ice skater, he always seems bundled up when not on the ice. So I HC him as being very susceptible to becoming cold.   
> As always, all characters belong to Kubo-sensei and the work is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments and through kudos!  
> Thanks and Enjoy!

Yuuri loved Victor, don’t get him wrong. He loved the Russian with everything he had, more than he even thought was possible to love another person. He loved the different smiles, the soft one in the morning when he first woke up, the proud one he gave whenever Yuuri landed a quad flip. He loved his hugs, the casual touches that took months to get used to. Yuuri even loved his husband’s meals, even if sometimes they were a little undercooked or other times burned. Hell, he even admitted his husband when he kept forgetting to do his chores, because he would look so guilty afterwards and make it up to Yuuri. 

Since he was young and had first seen Victor skating, Yuuri had yearned to meet the skater, meet this otherworldly creature who looked like he would be more at home among fairies and magic than humans. He had danced and skated and bent backwards until his feet were just giant blisters, too painful to put any pressure on. 

When Victor had appeared in the onsen a few years ago, Yuuri had been certain he was either dreaming or living a nightmare. Yet months passed and Victor stayed, coaching him and making him skate better than Yuuri ever had. And then in that year’s Grand Prix, Yuuri placed higher than he had before. He not only got to dance  _ on _ the same ice as Victor, he got to dance  _ with _ him in said ice. 

Yuuri swore that he would never feel as much love for the Russian as he had on their wedding day, surrounded by all their friends and family as they said their vows to one another. Victor had looked absolutely godly in his perfectly tailored black suit that accentuated his body perfectly. 

Now, with all that being said, there were moments when Yuuri would also swear there was no one who could drive him insane quite like the Russian. He wasn’t talking about the kind of insane Victor made him in bed, although that was true too. He meant the insane like forgetting to wash the dishes after he said he would. The kind of insane where Victor dumped in a hamper of bedsheets without checking, mixing the snow white sheets with a red sweater that had been on the bottom, making the sheet have weird pink patches. 

Insane like right now, where Victor kept trying to cuddle with him no matter how much Yuuri pushed him away.

“Victor, I mean it. Quit touching me. Your feet are cold. Actually your everything is cold. Go away.” 

Said silver-haired man just whined and tried to burrow into the covers beside his husband. Yuuri was having none of it though, pulling himself into the covers tighter, wrapping himself into a blanket burrito, as Phichit called it. 

“But Yuuri, I will freeze to death. Is that what you want? Oh what will the headlines say? Legendary Skater, Victor Nikiforov, Ice Prince of Russia dies because his husband could not cuddle him. Do you want that Yuuri? Do you?” Victor wailed as he tugged on the blankets that just weren’t giving. 

“Victor I told you not to go out in that blizzard, you know Russian winters better than I do. I told you if you had to go to cover up properly. I then told you to not stay out too long because you would get a cold. After deciding to ignore everything I said, you expect me to take care of you while you are cold and kind of sick? Find someone to take care of you, you overgrown man-child.” Yuuri scolded.  

“Yuuri, I am so sorry,  moya lyubov', moye serdtse, moye zoloto, moya zvezda, moya zhizn', moye vse , please let me in!” 

Yuuri held on for a few more seconds before sighing and letting go of the sheets. The Russian man scrambled to get inside, not letting his husband have a chance to change his mind. Yuuri prepared himself for the assault, but no amount of forewarning could be enough. As soon as Victor was securely inside the sheets, he grabbed the Japanese man and pulled him in close, wrapping himself over the younger man as some sort of octopus. 

Yuuri yelped as his previously warm cocoon and skin were touched everywhere by the ice cold touch of his husband. Victor had been inside the house for almost twenty minutes, how the hell was he still so freezing? He tried to get away, but Viktor just tightened his grip and nuzzled into the younger man, trying to soak up his warmth. Victor had first tried Makkachin, knowing Yuuri would be mad at him, but even with all his fur, the dog had escaped his grip when he felt how cold Victor was. 

The Russian snuck his hands underneath Yuuri’s skin, pushing his feet between the Japanese man’s thighs. For a finishing touch, he nuzzled his cold nose into the back of Yuuri’s neck.

“Viktor, seriously, let go right now. Or I swear I am divorcing you and moving in with Phichit, Thailand never get this cold and he actually listens to me every once in awhile.” 

“Lies Yuuri, lies! You love me too much moya zvezda, you would not do that too me! You cannot do that to me Yuuri, I need you. I can’t even remember how I lived without you.” Victor whispered into his ears. As he planned, the Japanese man relaxed into his arms. 

Even after these few years, Yuuri knew that the Russian man’s words were absolutely true. Yuuri could not remember a time when Victor had not been a part of my life in some way. He honestly could not imagine not being hopelessly in love with his human popsicle, ice cold everything and disobeying personality and all. Sighing again, Yuuri tried to turn, succeeding when his husband realized he wasn’t trying to escape again. 

In their new position, the couple was wrapped tightly with each other, making it hard to distinguish whose limb was whose. Their faces were opposite each other, eyes level. As the brown eyes looked into those blue ones, they softened, losing the last remnant of annoyance in them. 

Slowly, Yuuri wiggled a hand free from between them and brought it to cup Victor’s face. The warm hand had the man smuggling in closer to the source of the warmth. Tracing the high cheekbones, Yuuri gave a soft eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose gently over Victor’s. 

“Ah Vitya, what am I supposed to do with you? Just promise me that next time, if you absolutely have to go out during a blizzard, you will bundle up more? I don’t want you to get sick.” 

The skating legend who had had his eyes closed so far opened them, locking into his husband as he tried to nod, his head stuck between the pillow and his husband’s hand. “I promise, moya lyubov. Can I kiss you?” 

The Japanese man just smiled before pressing his lips to the Russian’s, and though they were also cold, Yuuri knew he loved the man beside him just as much as ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (From google, I'm sorry if they're wrong!):  
> moya lyubov'= my love  
> moye serdtse= my heart  
> moye zoloto= my gold  
> moya zvezda= my star  
> moya zhizn'= my life  
> moye vse= my everything
> 
> \--
> 
> Please check out my other YOI fics if you like this one!  
> And if you want to chat about YOI, please visit me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com! I'd love to hear from some fellow fans and fangirl over this ice skating anime that has taken over my life!


End file.
